El Tango De Sakura
by Sixteen clumsy and shy
Summary: It is a story of Love, Lust, Anger, Betrayle, Jealousy. Music: El Tango De Roxanne Moulin Rouge


_Well, here we go (again). I was hit in the head with the mallet of inspiration after watching "Moulin Rouge" and listening to "Roxanne". It's a Gaara x Sakura one shot-song fic. Bare with me people. _

_Oh, yeah; before anyone asks, this is set around 1918 or so… __**Warning: Mature content, and POV changes!**_

_Italics/__**Bold: **__Song Lyrics_

_-_

_We have a dance!  
In the brothels of Buenos Aires  
Tells the story  
Of the prostitute  
And the man  
Who fell in love...  
with her. _

-

Rain fell heavily down on top of people who ran to their homes, their heads covered in a futile attempt at keeping dry. Some people ran under umbrellas, the bottoms of their pants or kimono becoming wetter and wetter with each sloppy step taken on the muddy pavement.

One man walked under the falling crystal ran, his wet blood-red hair plastered to the sides of his slightly narrow face; his black rimed aquamarine eyes glaring at the pavement. His black and red kimono was wet and sticking to every muscle that made him move under the falling rain. A heavy sigh escaped his slightly full lips; He was walking to the only place he really ever knew…

_**First there is desire **_

The gas lit streets illuminated his grim features as his feet strode automatically to the place that had been like a second home to him.

The _Choukou Fujoshi_.

A brightly lit "theatre" with bizarre paintings of women half naked flashed across his mind's eye, a frown etched itself further onto his face. Another vision of a rosette haired woman with outstanding emerald eyes flashed once more. How stupid he had been to believe that _she_, the Cherry Blossom of the Choukou Fujoshi "theatre" would ever think of loving him.

He had given her his world, and then she had cut it all with a pair of gold scissors.

_**  
**_  
_**Then... passion!  
**_

They had met when his elder brother had taken him to the theatre to see one of the perverse shows. Kankuro had told him that he could pick any women to share his bed for that one night. Gaara had never felt so dirty in his entire life.

When the entire room suddenly quieted, and the attentions of the room full of men was given to a descending woman on a shining trapeze. Her rosette colored hair floated down over a tan back; her salient emerald green eyes swept across the roaring crowd until they had landed directly onto him. The emerald green depths glittered with a smoldering passion; as if sending a message saying, "_I __will__ meet this man…"_

They had met soon after the show; his lips making a burning trail down her swan-like neck. Her cries of ecstasy and his gasping throes of heated passion filled the air of her large, extravagant room.

But, of course, one should not fall in love with a woman who sells her body…

_**Then... suspicion! **_

A wet fist slammed against the old wooden building, his breathing ragged with angry tears. His eyes burned slightly from holding tears that had long since dried, but seemed to resurface once more. His heart felt as if it had started to become crushed under the heavy burden of falling in and out of love so quickly. A single tear snaked its way down his already wet cheeks.

She had left him; abandoned him as if he were a poor skinny dog that she couldn't afford to feed.

_**Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal!**_

_Sakura sat on the tetami mats, her long rosette colored hair falling to the rice mats. Her emerald eyes glittered with tears that had supposed to have dried long ago. A shuddering gasp escaped her lips. "Why so tense tonight, Blossom?" Her eyes widened before she answered:_

"_It's nothing, Sasuke-san…" _

_**  
Where love is for the highest bidder,  
There can be no trust. **_

"_Nothing…?" Sasuke said, running a cold finger down her neck; a neck that had once been warmed by heated passion…_

_**  
Jealousy.  
Yes, jealousy...  
Will drive you...**_

Gaara walked quickly away from the theatre, the tears falling freely now; a growl of anger escaping his parched throat. What had he done to push her away? Why did she mislead him? His head throbbed, it pounded relentlessly.

_**MAD!**_

_Sakura's eyes lowered to the ground as a shuddering sigh shook her body. Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly. "What is the matter?" She glances up at him, her emerald eyes glistening with tears that fell down her milk-white cheeks. _

"_It's him…" Sasuke growled. Sakura squeaked, lowering her eyes once more to the floor, "Answer me, whore." _

"_Th-The boy had an…obsession with…me," She said; her breath coming out in wheezing gasps, "But…I…loved him…"_

_**Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light**_

_Sasuke's fist connected with her cheek bone. A cry echoed through the room._

_**You don't have to sell your body to the night **_

Gaara ran up the stairs of a brick building, throwing open doors of the multiple rooms. His breath came out in shuddering gasps.

_**You don't care if it is wrong or if it is right **_

Sasuke loomed over the crumbled body of the woman, his onyx eyes glittering with rage and lust. "Sasuke, no!" Sakura held up her hands to her face, her cheek starting to swell from the impact.

"Love…? There is no such thing. You made me believe that you loved me, not that penniless _street rat_." He spat on the ground. Sakura whimpered.

Gaara threw open a window, an angry howl of rage ripping through the air.

_Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke's fist connected with her jaw. The coppery taste of blood flooding in her mouth._

_**  
His hand upon your hand**_

Sasuke's hand covered her own as she crumbled to the ground. Sakura's vision was red as she tried to catch her breath. "This can all end…" He purred. She cried, knowing that hypnotizing voice he had used to persuade her into submitting to him. He had used it to make her _his_…

_Gaara's head hung, staring at the ground that seemed so far away…and so inviting. _

_**His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand!**_

Gaara's voice grew horse from the angry yelling. "Sakura…" He whispered hoarsely, her name sounding so bittersweet on his lips.

_Sasuke's lips made a cold trail from her bloody mouth; Sakura's eyes closed tightly as she felt his body pushing into her own. 'What have I done?' _

_**--Roxanne--  
Why does my heart cry?**_

Sakura's tears fell in sheets down into her hair. This was only to save the man she really loved. Pushing _him_ away; pushing Gaara away and regretting every second of it. She remembered the way they had made love; passionate and heated, not cold and plastic.

_Gaara's heart felt ready to burst from the grief…suspicion…anger…lost passion. All of those feelings becoming undone this very night. She had pushed him away, telling him that she could never love a penniless street rat like him. She had been lying_; _he could read it in her emerald eyes._

_**--Roxanne--  
Feelings I can't fight**_

"Sakura!" Gaara yelled once more, bringing a fist to the wet wooden window pain. His vision was starting to become blurred and red; what was this grief that he was feeling? Why did it squeeze his heart until it felt ready to explode?

_Sakura cried, she cried until the tears felt as if they would drown her. Sasuke's ragged breaths and disturbing laughter clouded her mind. "You're nothing with out me, street whore. If I hadn't gotten you out of that shit-hole, you would have died in the fire!" Sasuke roughly kissed her neck, biting and drawing blood with every hard thrust. _

_**You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me **_

Sakura pushed Sasuke off of herself; his outraged cry of surprise only fueled her ambition to leave the man. "Where are you going?!" Sakura pulled on her dark pink kimono. _**  
**_"Where are you going, BITCH!?!" Sasuke repeated getting up and grabbing her hand.

"Sasuke…please…" Sasuke threw her down to the tetami mats.

_Gaara threw a tea pot, the porcelain shattering on the wood. So inviting…the ground was. He could just end all of this pain…_

_**Roxanne  
**_

Gaara walked slowly toward the open window of the fourth story. "So inviting…" He mumbled quietly, his demeanor eerily calm. His long fingered hand trailing down the wood of the windowpane. Time to end it all; leave the world's troubles behind.

_Sasuke bent Sakura's wrist, causing a sickening snap and then her scream to fill the air. "Sasuke! Please, Don't!" Blood trickled down her arm and stained her pink kimono. Sasuke chuckled darkly. _

**Snap! Crack!**

"_Sasuke!" _

Gaara ran and jumped.

_Sakura closed her eyes and descended into the inviting darkness. _

_**ROXANNE!**_

**--**

**FIN**

_Wow…a sort of "Romeo and Juliet" thing going on there…I guess. _

**Translations: "Choukou Fujoshi"-Blushing Woman**


End file.
